


Orange

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Sleep Tight."





	Orange

Lorne wears orange when he feels sad, and today’s not exception. Angel’s running around the Hyperion, thrashing Wesley’s books for any spell he can find to bring back Connor. Lorne knows what’s it’s like to grow up in a semi-hell dimension and doesn’t think that the kid will make it. There’s no place to buy diapers in Quortoth.

Shaking his head, he pours another drink on the rocks. He doesn’t know who’s a bigger fool, Wesley or Holtz. He tries to smile at Fred as she walks by. No one’s smiling. But even the orange can’t help his mood.


End file.
